


the tea tastes of you

by survivalinstinctvalkyria



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Feelings for a hot second, M/M, Mindless Fluff, the gacha inspired me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 22:56:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16293443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/survivalinstinctvalkyria/pseuds/survivalinstinctvalkyria
Summary: The tea tastes best coming from Eichi's lips, after all.





	the tea tastes of you

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so tired.
> 
> But they're precious
> 
> (I'm working on a keichi fantasy au)

_ “Ecchan's being annoying. We brought him some normal food and his eyes lit up, and now he's there eating all of our food and being generally annoying. Go deal with him, Kei-chan.” _

At the very least, Keito has an excuse to go seek out Eichi. Ritsu had told him that Eichi was eating 'normal food’, which Keito definitely thinks is something unhealthy. Even if there's a slight chance that Ritsu knows Eichi is his weakness, surely it doesn't make a difference now, as Keito walks briskly towards the garden where tea club activities take place.

Lo and behold, Eichi is there, eating away at some thin chip (a Pringle?), with a can of tea in his hands.

“Keito,” he chirps, evidently having noticed his childhood friend, and Keito is scared for a second of what it could mean that Eichi's hearing has grown to be as fine-tuned as his.

“Eichi,” Keito replies, walking up to the little table Eichi's situated at and putting his hands over his hips. “What have I told you about eating unhealthy food?”

“But Keito, they're good!” Eichi sing-songs in reply. “And Hajime-kun and Ritsu-kun brought them for me, so I'd ought to eat them, right?”

“When Sakuma told me to come deal with you, he made it sound like they unwillingly gave up the food.” He takes the seat across from Eichi, watching as the other boy beings another chip to his lips. Eichi gazes up at him with those bright, blue eyes, seemingly turned into a well of color, a sea where his childish excitement can reside, washing up onto the smile gracing his lips. It's a far cry from  _ elegant, _ but it's certainly beautiful.

“Mm, even now, Ritsu-kun is like that sometimes, huh?” The chip is bit into, and Eichi reaches for another. “Of course, I'll share them with you, Keito.”

“I don't want any. Things like chips aren't healthy, you know. An idol shouldn't be eating them,” Keito's scolds, but Eichi doesn't seem to care. “Especially an idol with health like yours, Eichi. Those chips are way too unhealthy for your body.”

“ _ So what, _ Keito?”

“What do you mean,  _ so what?  _ Stop risking your health like this!” He tries to snatch the chips away from Eichi, but the blonde in quicker, and swiftly pulls away.

“I should be allowed to live, too!” Eichi whines, settling his features into a pout that Keito can't help but find absolutely endearing.

“You won't be able to live if you die after eating an entire bag of those!” Keito retorts, leaning over the table to try and pry the bag from Eichi's hand. Eichi doesn't relent, shifting away from Keito so that his back his against the arm of the couch.

“Geez, Keito, you know I hate it when you coddle me. Starting now, I'm going to ignore your scolding.” Punctuating his words is the crunch as he bites into a another chip.

“I wouldn't need to coddle you if you weren't such a child.” And he's right, because even though Eichi is a third year in high school, he stills makes jokes about boiling his enemies, and gets over-excited about things like the steps of a dance routine, and passes out out of nowhere, and calls Keito a meanie for trying to take care of him. The list goes on and on, but it all boils down to one conclusion: Eichi is a literal child.

“Then just go. I never asked you to take care of me.” And now Eichi's expression is dark, clouded even, not meeting Keito's gaze as he furrows a brow.

“Eichi,” Keito sighs, even though he knows Eichi isn't the type of person to kneel over at something like that. Eichi doesn't say anything, shifting over so that Keito can't see his face. Another bite, and Keito knows he's definitely being ignored. “I'm taking care of you because I want to, so would you  _ please _ stop eating those?”

“Hm….” At least Eichi is considering it, turning around and facing him properly. “In that case, I'm fine if you stay here.” Yet another crunch is heard, and Keito internally promises himself that Eichi will regret this. “But I'm gonna keep eating.”

“I seriously hate you.”

“Do you?” Eichi cocks his head in mock curiosity and Keito swears that he really does hate him. “Didn't you just tell me that you take care of me because you want to?”

“No comment,” Keito spits out.

“Fair enough.” Eichi's voice is light, drifting over them like a breeze. Picking up the can of tea, he holds it out to Keito. “Here, Keito, take a sip. It's good.”

Obliging, Keito takes the can into his own hands, bringing it to his lips as he takes a quick sip. “You're right, it is good.”

“Right? And, hehe, that was an indirect kiss,” Eichi hums, grinning smugly at Keito from his side of the table. To his credit, Keito doesn't internally combust, but he still sputters and nearly spits the tea out.

“You bastard! Was that the entire idea?”

_ “Maybe,”  _ Eichi sing-songs. “What? You aren't that mad, are you?”

“I told you I hate you.” He still hands the tea back to Eichi, who shamelessly takes a large gulp of it.

“You didn't mean it.” Slotting a chip between his lips, Eichi grins at Keito. “Wanna try the chips?”

“Are you serious?”

“Absolutely.” A giggle falls past Eichi's lips, and it's almost amusing to watch him struggle to keep the chip in his mouth for a second. Keito is on the verge of just leaving, completely embarrassed by Eichi's lack subtlety.

Before he realizes that, oh, if he plays his cards right, he could kill three birds with one stone.

Leaning forward, he lets his lips brush against the chip, watching as Eichi's eyes flutter closed. But he doesn't bite into it, no, instead pulling it away from Eichi's lips.

“Keito?” Eichi asks, before noticing that the distance between them has been squashed to a few centimeters, and Keito can tell that his breath has halted.

Keito doesn't answer as he connects their lips, forcing his tongue into Eichi's mouth to get a taste of the tea still lingering on his tongue. Eichi gasps, and Keito's surge of adrenaline doubles, nipping at Eichi's lip as he pulls away.

“Like I said, chips aren't good for idols,” he starts, before smirking at the red-faced blonde in front of him. “Isn’t this better? A direct kiss beats an indirect one, doesn't it? And besides,” he leans in close to whisper into Eichi's ear, relishing in how he can hear Eichi take a gulp. “The tea tastes  _ so  _ much better coming from your lips. And you taste better than those chips, too. Heh, I win, Eichi.”

“Since when was this a game?” Eichi asks, sounding like the question is coming along with a breath of air that the blonde had been holding.

“Since you decided to be a brat,” Keito answers straightly. Taking another chip, Eichi nibbles on it as he averts his eyes, and Keito takes pleasure in seeing the way that the tables have turned, and for once, he's not the one being teased.

“You didn't even give me fair chance, meanie,” Eichi mumbles, finding a curious interest in the plants surrounding them, his face growing redder by the second.

An even wider grin curls onto Keito's features as he takes this chip from between Eichi's lips as well.

“If you keep acting this cute, I'll have no choice but to challenge you to a rematch.”

Any rebuttals Eichi might have are swallowed by Keito's lips, as the green-haired boy steals his lips with his own.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted Eichi to get the chance to say "so what, Keito?"


End file.
